herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fillmore
Fillmore is a supporting character in Cars and Cars 3 and a major character in Cars 2. He was voiced by the late George Carlin in the first film, and Lloyd Sherr in the sequel. History ''Cars'' In the first film, Fillmore is a 1960 Volkswagen bus with psychedelic symbols and liberal/environmental bumper stickers on his body (he's a hippie). Fillmore is a strong advocate of natural products and makes his living by selling organic fuel behind his neon dome, painted similarly to himself. His lawn is allowed to grow free with no mowing or pruning, and he also creates his own lawn ornaments from scrap. He believes that organic, renewable fuel would be more widespread were it not for a conspiracy involving the major oil companies controlling the government and supposedly not wanting to compete with Fillmore's cheap and plentiful fuel. Fillmore is a fan of Jimi Hendrix, and plays his version of the Star Spangled Banner every morning, much to the frustration of his neighbor Sarge. Despite their differences and frequent arguing, they appear to be close friends. "Fillmore is Radiator Springs' resident hippie. A believer in individuality and all things natural, he brews his own organic fuel and preaches its many benefits. Visitors can try Fillmore's special flavors in the tasting room behind his love-bead and tie-dye-covered geodesic dome. His many conspiracy theories and "naturally" unkempt yard drive his neighbor Sarge absolutely crazy." ''Cars 2'' Radiator Springs’ resident hippie Fillmore is an easy-going, peace-loving 1960s Volkswagen van. And as his friend and neighbor Sarge likes to say, “once a hippie, always a hippie.” At his popular shop Fillmore's Taste-In, Fillmore brews his own fuel, which he sells with Bohemian accessories like tie-dyed mud flaps. But when he learns that the World Grand Prix will be run exclusively on the alternative fuel Allinol, Fillmore closes up shop and signs on as the fuel expert for Team Lightning McQueen. Trivia *One of Fillmore's bumper stickers reads "Save 2D Animation." Another reads, "I brake for Jackalopes", a reference to Boundin. *Ironically, George Carlin was a veteran of the US Air Force. *George Carlin also based the voice of Fillmore on his stand-up character, Al Sleet the Hippy Dippy Weather Man. *As revealed in the video games, Fillmore is both a pacifist and a Pisces. **Despite being a pacifist, he can be seen with weapons in Cars 2: The Video Game. *Fillmore and Fred are the only two characters in Cars who have front license plates, and Fillmore may be the only character in Cars 2 with a front license plate. *Fillmore's license plate is 51237, George Carlin's birthday (May 12, 1937). *Fillmore is a Volkswagen Type 2 bus. This type of car, often called a "Hippie Bus", was a popular mode of transportation among hippies and people who shared a culture like Fillmore's. In fact, the buses were often painted and decorated to reflect the values of the hippies, similar to the designs painted on Fillmore. *Fillmore is the name of an auditorium in San Francisco, California, in which many popular musicians performed in the counterculture era of the sixties and seventies. Fillmore represents a popular vehicle amongst "hippies", a subculture of the American counterculture. Navigation Category:Cars Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Pacifists Category:Harmonizers Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pure Good Category:Possessed Object Category:Voice of Reason Category:Elderly Category:Genderless Category:Anthropomorphic Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Book Heroes Category:Businessmen Category:Dimwits